


Coming down

by Sakinth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakinth/pseuds/Sakinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriel Lavellan is a merciful elf who takes pity on the red templar general that is brought before him. He didn't expect to be so intrigued by the human though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming down

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough Samson love so I had to write something for him.

"He will serve the inquisition"

The lithe elf sat on his thrown, legs crossed with his hands in his lap, looking down at the man brought before him. No one was surprised by his judgement, Adriel didn't believe in execution nor exile. He much rather give someone a chance to atone for what they have done. He believed no one was inherently bad. Still it didn't stop some from disapproving of his judgement and he knew he'd get an earful for it later.

"Don't send him to a cell though,” Adriel added. “He is coming off of red lyrium he will need to be closely monitored threw his withdrawals. Have a couple nurses and Dagna watch over him" he instructed, voice almost authoritative yet still retaining the soft ever present quality of it.

Cullen gave him a look of disbelief but Lavellan just waved the guards off and headed to his quarters.

Lavellan collapsed on to his bed. He sank his face into his pillows and let out a long sigh. Who was he to pass judgment unto others? He would just be subjected to numerous talks later by his disapproving companions. That’s how all his decisions went yet he was always the one who had to make them. He didn’t know very much about Samson aside from what Cullen had told him. But just as all the other individuals brought before him he, a young Dalish elf with no prior knowledge of human affairs and politics, is expected to listen to their offenses and decide their fate. He is uncomfortable with the idea of taking someones life, he doesn’t even like taking an animals life. He annoyed party members often by running from hostile animals and making them take a longer route instead of just attacking them. He was incredibly gentle by nature and was often looked down upon for it. He has had to fight and even kill so many people since he joined the inquisition he didn't want to add anymore to the list. If only someone else had gotten this stupid mark and not him. Cassandra could easily make these decisions, why didn't she lead the inquisition? Why did they always look to the him? He pulled his covers over himself and drifted to sleep.

A week had passed and Adriel decided to visit the newest member of Skyhold. He figured he could at least see how the man was doing and maybe get some information from him. He made his way down to the newly renovated infirmary where Samson was being kept during his detox. Adriel could admit to being a bit worried about the man, after all he saw what Cullen was going through and that was just regular lyrium. He had know idea what complications red lyrium could provide.

He approached the cot Samson was currently occupying. Adriel addressed the nurse beside him who was grinding some elfroot and other herbs together, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sleeping form before him. The older man was laying on his side with his back to Lavellan. This was the first time the young elf had seen him without his armor. He’s so thin, he thought to himself as his eyes roamed up his spine to where his shoulder blades were protruding from his pale skin, to his boney shoulder and elbow joints. He looked so much smaller than he did when he was brought before him with all his armor. His form was still considerably larger than Lavellan’s tiny frame but his fat content was incredibly low. It made Lavellan shift uncomfortably, part of him had the urge to go straight to the kitchen and bring back a heaping plate of food for the man. But he knew that wouldn’t help anything at the moment. Not while he was still deep in his withdrawals. 

“How is he doing?” Lavellan asked softly as to not wake him.

“That red lyrium is nasty stuff. He has constant migraines when he’s awake, all his joints ache terribly, he’s light and sound sensitive, his organs hurt and he’s been having trouble keeping food down,” the nurse told him.

“Has Dagna had any luck assessing the damage to his body? Can it be undone?”

“Well she certainly seems confident that she can figure something out. But in the meantime I’m almost out of elfroot and I’ll need more to help him through the pain,” she told him. “Not that he doesn’t deserve a bit of pain,” she added cynically. Lavellan frowned a bit at that last part.

“We can’t be treating our prisoners poorly, what would that say about us?” He replied. “Anyway I will pick some elfroot next time I’m out” he added quickly, turning to leave.

“Alright then, I’ll be here if you need me. Taking care of our esteemed guest,” She replied flatly. The young elf closed the door behind him and made a mental note to keep and eye on the nurse as well as Samson. After all he can’t have the man dying before they can get any information from him he half heartedly told himself. Who was he kidding though, Adriel wasn’t like that. He’s not like these shemlen, he has a big heart and he can’t help but care about people in need even if they did have a sordid past. 

Adriel wanted to take a walk around the ramparts as he usually did but he really didn’t want to risk running into the commander. He knew Cullen meant well but he rather put off the inevitable conversation he would subject him to. Lavellan figured he might as well go gather that elfroot now. He asked Bull, Sera and Varric to accompany him as they seemed the least busy of his companions. They set off for the Hinterlands so he could pick up the last of the shards while they were there.

“Stoppin’ every two seconds so we can pick flowers are we?” Sera commented in exasperation.

“The infirmary needs more herbs,” Adriel answered calmly as he put another bunch of elfroot into his growing bundle.

“For druggy, yeah? He’s been leechin' up a lot o’ recourses, maybe you shoulda just exiled ‘im,”

“Curly probably would’ve preferred that,” Varric added with a sigh.

“Yes well, exiling him would be just as good as a death sentence,” Lavellan said slinging the bag of herbs over his shoulder.

“You made the right choice, boss,” the large qunari interjected. “He’s gotta have a lot of valuable information, exiling him would just be a waste,” 

“Thank you, Bull,” Adriel replied glad at least someone agreed with his decision even if it was for different reasons. 

“Plus we all know inky ‘ere is too big’a softie for that, he won’t even eat druffalo meat!” Sera laughed.

“Well I don’t see what’s so wrong with sparing lives and the druffalo are quite docile and I wish them no ill will,” Adriel says defensively. Varric pats Lavellan on the back.

“No need to pout kid there’s no shame in having a big heart,” Varric told him.

“I am not pouting,” he informed the dwarf.  
-

They arrived back at Skyhold and Lavellan headed straight to the infirmary. He entered to find the nurse nowhere in sight. Confused, he set his staff and pack of herbs down walking towards the curtain Samson’s cot was behind. He drew it back to find Samson sitting with his back against the wall sweating profusely and clutching his head in his hand.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t meant to intrude, I didn’t know you were awake” Lavellan looked down embarrassed.

“Well if it ain’t the famed Herald of Andraste,” Samson gritted out obviously in pain. “If ya didn’t think I’d be awake did ya come to watch me sleep?”

“N-no, that’s not- I was looking for the nurse she requested more herbs for you, well for all the infirmaries patients, which I guess there really aren’t any at the moment so…” Lavellan was rambling and he knew it. That’s what he did when he was nervous and he hated himself for it, he was a powerful mage for creators sake. Samson looked at him with a slightly amused expression. Who would have thought the leader of the inquisition would be such an easily flustered young elf.

“Yeah well herbs ran out yesterday and I’ve had a wicked migraine since last night so if you could fetch that nurse I think she’s out shagging that soldier that kept visiting her,” Samson’s voice was gravely as he spoke. Adriel wondered if this was normal for him or if it’s just because of the pain he was in.

“So she just left you?” Adriel asked in disbelief, walking over to his bag and gathering some elfroot, dawn lotus and several other herbs into his arms setting them down on the wooden table next to Samson’s cot. He plucked some leaves from a few of the herbs and threw them into a mortar and began grinding them down with a pestle. He used some magic to heat up some water in a bowl just hot enough not to burn the tongue.

“One nurse goes off duty and the bloody inquisitor himself has to take her place, the inquisition must be really short-handed these days,” Samson sniggered.

“You’re in pain, I don’t know where the nurse ran off to and I am well versed in medicinal potions and tonics. Would you rather me spend time looking for her or address your needs now?” Adriel quirks an eyebrow at Samson as he grinds down some root to add to his concoction. He stirred the mixture vigorously adding some sort of powder Samson couldn’t identify before handing it to the older man.

“This should help your migraine,” Samson took the cup into a shaky hand and downed it all quickly, making a disgusted noise to accompany his disgusted face. Lavellan snickered quietly at that.

“It may taste foul but I assure you it’s an extremely effective old dalish recipe,” the elf insisted, somewhat proud he could put his medicinal knowledge he learned from his clan to use.

“I’ve gotta say Inquisitor, this is a lot better treatment than I was expectin’,” Samson started, eyeing Lavellan warily “what’s the catch?”. 

Adriel was caught off guard by his question. Lavellan cleared his throat, not sure what to say. However he must retain some semblance of control so he started “Well,” he swallowed. He didn't want to look weak or unsure in front of this man.

“You’ve been compliant thus far, and clearly you needed medical attention,” Adriel feigned an in control and authoritative voice, poorly, if he was being honest with himself.

“I said from the start I’d tell you everything even before your rulin’. I don’t see what difference a prison cell makes,” Samson retorted still skeptical of the elf. 

“I don’t know what you're trying to insinuate, but if you prefer to be in a cell, Samson, all you have to do is ask,” Lavellan told him slightly annoyed at whatever the human was getting at. 

“And I don’t see why ya botherin’ havin’ that dwarf girl, what’s her name? Dagna that’s it, look for some sort of cure for this,” he gestured to himself ignoring Lavellan’s statement. 

“It’s not like I’ll croak before you can question me,” he added still leery. Adriel became increasingly irritated with the man in front of him. Did he really think he was doing this because of some ulterior motives? Did he expect him to just question him and then toss him into a dark dank cell to rot when he no longer has any use for him? What kind of person did this man take him for?

“Oh I got it, I’m not the only one sick off the red stuff.. I’m the test subject. All cadaverous and sickly yet no crystals sproutin’ outta me” Samson reasoned. Lavellan couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You’re a very cynical man, Samson,” Adriel stated not even addressing his accusations. He wondered idly what made him that way. 

“Age’ll do that to you kid” Samson told him. He seized the mage up, “just how old are you anyway, 16? 17?” the ex-templar questioned with a suspicious look on his face. Adriel looked offended, whether offense was taken at the guesses or the question itself Samson couldn’t tell. Regardless Samson looked at the elf expectantly which made him fidget uncomfortably.

“I am nineteen if you must know,” Adriel responded, annoyance evident in his voice. Samson laughed which only served to irritate him more. It’s not his fault he got this stupid mark he didn’t even want. He didn’t ask to be the inquisitor. He knew damn well he was younger than all his companions. How could he forget when he was constantly reminded by literally everyone. It certainly didn’t help that elves didn't grow facial hair and their figures resembled that of a prepubescent human’s regardless of their age. 

“I don’t know what’s so funny about that, it’s not as if I chose to be the icon of a religion I don’t even believe in just to be around a bunch of chantry supporters who constantly belittle my own beliefs!” Adriel felt his frustration rise again. He didn’t know why he suddenly started ranting to this man. But the human looked amused by it nonetheless.Then it dawned on him how long he’d actually been sitting there speaking to him. Samson, the man who most of skyhold expected to be locked up in a cell right now or sent to die in the wilderness. But there Adriel was speaking to him as if he were some inquisition soldier sitting in the tavern or one of the rebel mages he had recruited wandering the garden.

“I-I’m sorry, I should probably get going, I think I have other matters to attend to,” Lavellan said quickly straightening his tunic and grabbing his staff. 

Samson chuckled “You uh, got a leaf,” Samson gestured to his own head. Lavellan patted his head a couple times until he found the leaf Samson was referring to plucking it from his wavy white hair. Excellent, he thought. Really keeping up appearances as The Inquisitor, Lavellan.

“You could have told me earlier, you know,” Adriel sighed, checking the rest of his hair with his hands slightly embarrassed.

“I thought it looked endearing,” Samson responded simply shrugging his shoulders. Lavellan was obviously taken off guard judging by the look on his face and the warmth on his dark cheeks. 

He quickly turned away and cleared his throat, “Right well, I must be going,” he told him as he quickly made his way out the door. The ex-templar laughed as soon as the door closed behind him.

-

It was on his way to the war room that Adriel realized he had completely forgotten to ask Samson anything about Corypheus. He groaned inwardly for getting distracted so easily. Next time, he decided. Next time he’d ask him about Corypheus and the red templars and all that. That meant he’d have to visit the human again. He supposed he could just send Cullen to question him. Cullen would probably want to question him and ask him why he did everything he did, but Cullen would, more likely than not, let his emotions and personal connection to what happened get in the way, the elf reasoned. Adriel on the other hand had no affiliation with Samson or the templars under his command. This made him a much better candidate to question him he rationalized. 

He made it to the war room where his advisors eyed him suspiciously. Adriel knew he was late but no one mentioned it. His advisors were updating him with relevant information about Corypheus but he kept getting lost in his own thoughts. He was trying to listen, he really was, but he just had a hard time focusing and ended up just assigning some simple resource collecting missions. He excused himself hastily, bidding his advisors a good day.

-

“He’s not like any mage I’ve ever met. S’like bein’ near a storm or an avalanche. What he lost long ago it still burns. You can see it, having divinity snatched away. Can’t even imagine it, can you?” Samson answered the Elf sitting before him.

“No.. I suppose not,” Adriel replied lost in thought. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the whole situation really. The man before him didn’t seem particularly malicious.

“So… why did you choose to fight for him?” Lavellan questioned hoping to gain some sort of insight.

“He wanted a leader for the red templars who couldn’t be destroyed by the lyrium, I wasn’t some figure head, he trusted me with command. I was a Kirkwall gutter snipe crawling after lyrium, and Corypheus gave me back my sword. I’d have been a fool to say no, I was a greater fool for saying yes,” the older man told him. He sounded contrite as he spoke. Lavellan didn’t reply immediately, instead he considered what he was just told.

“Okay,” Adriel started, still contemplating, “that’s all for now”. The elf turned to leave. 

“Good day, Samson,”

“Good day, Inquisitor,”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fan fic I've written so if it's not very good I'm sorry uou


End file.
